Not Alone
by sibyl411
Summary: Life after Freak Nation and the M.A. Collins books, loosely set. Hunted by a government, bullied by another, secret missions, kidnappings, romance, grieving...basically life in the broken postpulse world. MA eventually.
1. Prologue

**Not Alone**

By Sibyl411

Rated: PG-13, for now, M or rather R later.

Genre: Action, Mystery, Romance

Pairing: Max and Alec, eventually.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything pertaining to the Dark Angel World; that belongs to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, Fox, Max Allan Collins, and D.A. Stern.

A/N: I wanted to write a story about what would happen after the show and the books by Max Allan Collins, so this is set loosely following the books. Also this story was inspired by a comment Max made in "411 on the DL". She said to Logan "I just wanted somebody that was like me. Someone I can connect with." He replies "Basic human impulse-- not wanting to be alone." I have always wondered why Max never realized Alec was that person who answered her wishes. Because of that and the way second season showed changes in Max's personality and her rocky relationship with Logan I knew that eventually Max and Alec would get together (especially with his morphing personality during season two). I also wanted it believable that Max and Alec could get together and stay together. So here goes my story to answer all this, hope you enjoy.

_**Prologue**_

_**Seattle 2027**—**six years after the Jampony Siege and the lockdown of Terminal City.**_

_Max reflecting on top of the Space Needle:_

Terminal City was prosperous. It had been for several years. The transgenic in Seattle were largely accepted by the majority of the residents of the city. As soon as people realized that the transgenic wanted to lead lives much as they did a lot of confusion and fear dissipated. That didn't mean that the transgenic didn't have lots of progress to make to be accepted in the world. The majority of transgenics had migrated to Seattle where there they could at least feel some semblance of normality. In Terminal City they flourished.

They had restored that section of city with loving care…it was a waste land, but it was their waste land. It wasn't perfect, but then neither was the rest of the America. Everyone was still floundering under the effects of the Pulse. But Terminal City had an air of hope. The buildings had been converted into apartments. There was a school. A park. Restaurants. Art Galleries where the residents of T.C. displayed there wears. The art world had accepted their creativity with open arms. Transgenics in Seattle were in hot demand as computer programmers and security guards. All their pervious training was being put to good use in the real world.

Those who didn't have a human appearance like Joshua and Dix, Mole, Luke; they worked just as well from inside the walls of Terminal City. Joshua grew famous for his art. Dix and Luke became successful architects. It was easy to fax plans via the internet. They never had to leave Terminal City if they didn't wish too. All in all things were looking up.

Alec McDowell or X5-494 had been mayor of Terminal City for last four years and the city had thrived under his careful watch. And me? Well I worked along beside him. I mostly concerned myself with the law. I worked on anything that related to Transgenic legislation. Who would have thought it? Me. Max Guevara. Former gangster, thief, renegade Eyes Only helper, fugitive from the government. Me working with the big bad government that created me and then tried to sweep me and the others like me under the rug like garbage. I guess stranger things have happened. Basically I just want to keep my people free. And if that means working with the government than so be it. Max Guevara—just call me the congressional transgenic guard dog.


	2. Another Day In a Broken World

**Disclaimer: For all the details, see the Prologue. Thanks.**

**Chapter One: Another Day in A Broken World.**

"Gem?" The brunette called to the auburn woman behind the counter of the diner.

"Yes Max?"

"Can I get a coffee?"

"Coming right up."

"Thanks." That's what she loved about this diner right outside the gates of Terminal City. Great service. And that was hard to come by in this day in age. Gem handed her a steaming hot cup of coffee in minutes. "How's that baby girl of yours?"

Gem smiled a smile that lit up the room. "Oh Dawn just brought home her report card. She got excellent marks in all her subjects."

"Great", Max smiled back at her. "It's hard to believe she's already six. Where's the time go? I'm starting to feel old."

"Tell me about." Laughed Gem. "Want anything else Max?"

Max could see Gem's attention was shifting to new customers who had just walked into the diner. "No Gem, thanks. I'll just grab a booth and drink my coffee." Gem nodded in reply and then walked down to the other end of the counter to take orders. Max grabbed an empty seat and pulled some papers out her briefcase. She let go a sigh. Another bill she had to read that would try to infringe on transgenic rights. _When were people going to get that we are citizens of this country too?_

"Hey stranger."

Max knew the voice and quirked an eyebrow in response. "I wouldn't call us strangers."

"No… it's just been awhile."

"You're late." Max replied looking back into those hazel eyes. She smiled. A few years ago she would have spit the words out in a growl but they had both grown up quite a bit.

He flicked a glance at his watch. "Not by my watch. Besides Max you know me."

"That I do." Max paused and took in his appearance. _I'll give the man one thing—he could clean up nice in a suit_. "Alec?"

He smiled back at her. "Yes, Max?"

"You got the papers I need?"

"Would I have showed up here without them?" asked Alec as he sat down and lounged an arm over the back of the booth.

"No." Max responded but still gave him a gaze that conveyed she was still slightly unconvinced_. Can't let the man get too cocky. I'm the only one who gives him a run for his money nowadays._ Alec reached into the inside pocket of his suit and then handed over an envelope. Max placed it in her briefcase and took another sip of coffee.

"Liking the suit Max. I seem to recall a similar one when you had to bail my butt out of jail."

Max smirked "Save your sorry ass was more like it. I had to bust you out before White showed up."

Alec laughed. "I still think I should pitch the idea to TV. A young man framed for the murders of a serial killer who was his clone. I could have made millions."

She rolled her eyes. "And now you must resign yourself to upstanding mayor of the transgenic free world."

"I'm going to make hundreds of millions on my autobiography." Alec smirked at Max.

"Spare me." Max gathered her things and lay a bill down on the table to cover their coffee.

Alec glanced questioningly at her. "Where ya going?"

"I'm due in court in an hour remember?"

"Right." Alec got to his feet too. "Poor state of Washington didn't know what they were getting into when they allowed you to pass the bar."

Max laughed. "It's a tough job by somebody's gotta protect us underdogs. Blah, blah, woof, woof, right?"

"Well I'm just glad you got a venue to take all that pent up rage out on. That tough, don't mess with me, biker chick attitude of yours finally paid off."

"What can I say? Don't mess with the Queen Bee." Max flipped her hair back off her shoulders in a haughty gesture. She started to walk out of the diner nodding to the waves she got.

"Amen to that sister." Alec replied. "So we gonna hang out later?"

"Alec I don't know about you but I'm somewhere around twenty-seven years old. I don't 'hang out'. If you mean will I be at The Chimera later tonight the answer is no."

"Come on Max, when's the last time you got your drink on. We're closing the gates early tonight. We're gonna celebrate. This weekend is a holiday, or did you forget?"

"Forget what?" By this point they were out on the street and Max was heading in the direction of the courthouse. _I need a cab_, Max thought, but she stopped and turned toward Alec a challenge etched on her face. "What did I forget?"

"This week marks the week six years ago we made our stand. How could you forget?"

Max looked shocked for a moment. She had forgotten. She'd been so wrapped up in the latest legislation she was trying to stop from going through to the floor of the Washington State House of Delegates for a vote, she'd forgotten about what part of the year it was.

Alec looked concerned. "You have to come Max, you of all people will be expected to be there. You're gonna come right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Max replied.

"Max, are you sure—"

"Alec I said I'll be there alright?" She said angrily. She turned and storm down the street. He didn't follow. Max could feel his gaze following her retreating figure. _Whatever. So she had forgot? She'd had a lot things on her mind. It's not like she wasn't going to go._ _Damn,_ Max thought to herself. _And I was gonna have a bubble bath tonight_. Max hailed a cab.

When you opened the door to the bar The Chimera a blast of music, loud voices, the smell of cigar smoke, and the stench of alcohol was almost enough to knock you back a step. Max slipped into it quietly though and made her way to the bar. She took a seat on a stool and ordered a beer. She glanced around the place and saw all the familiar faces.

Alec had caught sight of Max as soon as she walked in the door. He always had the uncanny ability to know exactly were she was in a room. Her hair was shorter now than it had been when she was in Manticore. Original Cindy had said it was closer to what it had looked like before she had gone back, that year she first met Logan Cale. It hung just below her shoulders in tumbling curls and she wore tight jeans. God bless her for it. He never minded appreciating the female form. Her leather jacket covered the lilac shirt she was wearing. He was glad her image had softened over the years. He could recall a time when she only wore black. But it seemed all the good things that had happened to them had finally made an impact in her self image. Alec began to make his way over to Max and could tell her face was adorned with make-up, a rarity for her. It softened her features and made her more approachable.

Max took another sip of her beer and just let herself relax. The meeting today had not gone the way she had wished. She turned when she felt the presence of Alec, his cologne giving him away. She raised an eyebrow.

"Alec?"

"Max" Alec smiled. "Glad to see you came through and made it." He took a seat next to her.

"Yeah… figured it was my duty as the starter of this little Jamestown project, to be here for the celebration of it."

"How was court?" Alec saw it must have been a tough day by the tightening of the muscles around her eyes.

"It was rough. We'll have to talk about that later when we aren't is such a public venue."

Alec smirked, "Those legislatures giving us trouble?"

"When are they not?"

"True enough." Alec sighed. "No rest for the weary right?"

"Yeah." Max nodded tiredly.

"Are Syl and Krit coming? Or Jondy?" Alec asked while glancing around the place.

"No, they are spending it at home."

"Jondy still doing the doctor thing?"

"Yeah. She's down in San Francisco working in the E.R. She's getting some time off in the fall and is going to come up and visit."

"Syl and Krit, I saw them not to long ago. They have that nice apartment over on Southside of T.C."

Max nodded. "Krit's still doing that security job we got him hooked up with and Syl's working for a gun manufacturing company on new prototypes."

"So they're happy?" Alec asked, knowing how important Max's family was to her.

"Yes they are. I'm lucky to have them in my life. I never thought things would work out quite this well. I mean to have Syl, Krit, Jondy, Zane, and Jace in my life is pretty cool."

"You are lucky Max. We all are." Alec said glancing around at all the people packed into The Chimera. "Well I'd suggest a game of pool but we both know I'd just win."

"Riiight." Replied Max with a scoff.

"But we have other things to discuss. Let's take a walk." Alec got to his feet and zipped up his jacket. He then took his wallet out and paid for both their drinks. Max got to her feet and followed Alec out of the bar. They walked side by side. Alec automatically slowed his stride to allow Max to walk comfortably beside him.

"So what's the dealio. What do you want to discuss?"

Alec sighed. "Let's talk about what the new bill congress is trying to pass that is giving you so much trouble…"

Max nodded. "Alright. It's bill 4721 and it covers transgenics rights to travel freely. That includes travel throughout the United States. They want to restrict it and have us have to get special passes, which we would have to apply for to travel between states. And if we wanted to leave the country it will be made on a need-to-go basis. Obliviously the government would dictate the "need-to-go" priority of the request."

"I see." Alec replied. "Dontcha just love how they think they can control where we go by ordering us to get passes. It's amazing they were smart enough to create us but to stupid to understand what we are capable of."

"I know." said Max. "But there's more. To enforce this bill they want to implant us with a chip to monitor our whereabouts. Much like the chip I have in my head from battling the Reds."

"The Reds? The South African Red program collapsed three years ago. Manticore briefed us on them. The metal-transplant they have overrides the neuro-brain pathways in the brain; it has a metallic signature when scanned for so that a person can be located from any where."

Max nodded. "That's the basis of what they want to implant us with."

"You think a barcode would be enough for these idiots."

"Apparently not." Said Max bitterly.

"Well do what you can Max. I have to talk to you on other more pressing matters."

Max's interested perked up. "More urgent than implanting us with transmitters?"

"Yes," replied Alec in a solemn tone. "The president, as well as the head of the NSA, has been in contact with me over the last few days. It seems China finally got the transgenic specimen they wanted. They've made there own transgenics. They didn't have much to give me but I understood that Washington is very worried about this threat. They expect that the Chinese will be looking for a way to test there new super soldiers against us. They couldn't give me any information on if these super soldiers are better than us. But only that they plan to eliminate us. We are the only threat that they have; we are the only ones to stand against them, especially now that the South African Red Program collapsed. Since we are going to go on alert tomorrow for these Chinese transgenic it's important for you to know Max that you and I, are their highest priority targets."

Max grimaced, "Great it it's enough I've had the secret government facility that I escaped from trying to capture me, the government cover up of the secret government facility try to kill me, now I got the Chinese government gunning for me."

"Yeah, pretty much" Alec replied. "Now that's enough for one night. Go home and get some rest. Keep me posted on the bill and I'll let you know what turns up with this Chinese thing."

Max turned away and headed toward the direction of her apartment.

"Max?"

She turned back around to see concern etched across Alec's face.

"Be careful."

Max smiled. "Okay Logan."

Alec laughed all the way back to The Chimera.

A/N: Well you like? If you are confused about The Reds, I suggest you go watch the episodes: Red, Rising, and Jesus Brought a Casserole. Please review. As of now I have up to chapter 5 written. But I would like to know someone's reading and following the story. That way I know to keep writing and posting. Thanks.


	3. A Proposition

Disclaimer: see prologue.

**Chapter Two: A Proposition**

Not bothering to glance at the caller ID, Max picked up her phone and rattled off her standard reply. "Max Guevara. Can I help you?"

"Max."

Max sighed. "_Alec,_ I'm not happy about the shadow you've given me."

"You spotted Dalton already?" Alec said incredulously.

"Yes, and I don't think having a guard to make sure I'm alright should seriously be an 18 year old."

"Max how can you say that? I told you we were the highest priority targets. Therefore I'm putting you under watch to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Pu-leese. As if you have someone following you around. I can take care of myself. I have been since before I was 9 and broke out of Manticore. I think I can handle it. Besides pal do you know whose unit was masters of escape and evade? Cause you forgot that'd be mine."

"Max, I don't care. Dalton's not going anywhere."

"He's 18! You could have least given me someone my own age."

"Well Max it's getting hard to find people who are as old as you."

"Shut up. This is not a joke."

"If it was a joke Dalton would be backtracking right about now. He stays. End of story."

Max growled into the phone. "Fine." Then sighed, "Was that all you called to do? Annoy me?"

Alec smiled at the other end of the phone. Some things never change. Max bitching at him was one. Not that he minded. You were always meanest to the people you care the most about. Alec and Max had been good friends for quite a while. "Yes your highness. I called to give you an update."

"What is it?" asked Max sitting outside the district attorney's office typing on her laptop.

"A representative for the Washington Governor was just here to see me to ask if I would allow them to post flyers asking for volunteers for the transmitters they want to implant us with."

"What'd ya tell him?"

"Well we'll put it this way, he left in a huff after we had a little chat."

Max laughed and Alec smiled at the sound of it. "Good."

Alec spoke up again. "But I think that means they are going to push harder to get that bill passed so I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks." Replied Max "Any way I can convince you to get rid of Dalton for me?"

"Several Maxie," innuendo lacing Alec's voice, "but none that you would be willing to try or do, so looks like you're stuck with him."

"Okay." Came Max's easy reply.

Alec didn't trust his ears. "What?"

"I said okay." came Max's voice over the phone line.

Alec sighed. "Don't give the kid too much trouble." Knowing she was planning a way to loose her tail.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Alec." Said Max is a placating, soothing tone.

"Right." Said Alec sarcastically. "Catch you later."

Max heard the disconnect and smiled to herself. Then turned back to the e-mails she was answering before her next meeting.

In three days Max had managed to loose Dalton over 20 times. And every time she did Dalton had to call and tell Alec that Max was missing. Alec would then call Max and tell her she was being childish, causing him worry, and unnecessary trouble. Max would laugh at him. So when she showed up in his office at his request he was surprised she was on time.

"Max." he said as she opened the door. "You're here."

Max rolled her eyes. "Well did you not ask me to come here to discuss something important?" Then with annoyance permeating her voice she went on to say "Cause if I just took time out of my busy day to come down here for your amusement I'm gonna beat on your ass."

"Always the ass Max, always the ass." smirked Alec in amusement.

Max rolled her eyes again.

"You know if you keep doing that they might roll out of your head." Said Alec, then his tone turned earnest. "Now I have a proposition for you. The Governor's ball is next week and I, as a member of the city council have been asked to attend. Plus it doesn't hurt to see the dangerous Transgenics all spiffed up and looking like celebrities; helps with the public opinion. But I need an escort."

"You mean a date?" Max replied incredulously.

Alec cleared his throat. "In a manner of speaking…"

"What Alec, that charismatic charm of yours failing you in the ladies department?"

"No!" retorted Alec irritated. "But I think it would look better if the City Council member and the founder of Transgenic City and now congressional transgenic guard dog went together." Alec gave Max a glare. Then he gave that sexually laced smirk of his and said "You afraid you won't look good in a dress? I know you're getting older Max but you should cut yourself some slack."

"Whatever, whatever. I'll go. Besides it will help me hound some of the committee members on a few things I'm trying to get support on. And you're right it is good exposure."

"Good." replied Alec who then made a few marks in his planner book. After a moment he looked up at Max from behind his desk. She was still standing on the other side with that grimace she seemed to only reserve for him. "You're gonna need a dress. I'm gonna be in a tux." Alec opened a drawer and pulled out fabric swatches. He handed them to Max. "This is color of the tux, the vest, and the shirt. When you get your dress, make sure we match."

Max scoffed. "You're giving me advice on evening wear? You're got to be kidding me, like you dressed in tuxes at Manticore!"

"Let's just say I'm well versed in infiltrating the world of the rich and famous and I'm not that shabby of dancer either." Alec winked at Max.

"Whatever."

"Now," Alec turned and from another drawer withdrew a credit card. "This is for you. You've got a 5,000 dollar limit to get everything you need for the evening. I know dresses can be expensive."

Max nodded. "How bout I save us the money and have Helen make me a dress. I'll pay for it." Max said, referencing Helen, a fellow X5 with a handy way with a needle.

"You sure?"

"Yes, besides Helen will give me a discount—everyone who's any one will be at the ball and they'll want to know what I'm wearing. She'll get good business P.R."

Alec nodded in understanding and then said "Max you really need to stop losing Dalton."

Max frowned. "Alec you really need to take a hint and stop having him follow me around."

"I already told you it's a necessary precaution." Alec replied his own face beginning to glare.

"No." Max said flat out. "It is not a necessary precaution. I can take care of myself!" On the last sentence Max threw her hands up in the air with exasperation.

"Every damn time you loose him I have to send someone out to help track you down, especially since you have a scrambled cell phone. If you would carry around the cell phone I offered last time we spoke we could just trace your calls to keep tabs on you."

"The whole point of having a scrambled cell phone is so I can't be traced. I'm not carrying one that any two-time hacker could crack."

Alec took a breath to ease the tension in his chest that he always seemed to feel when he was arguing with Max over something important. He loved to make her angry over silly things to watch her get worked up, she was beautiful when her eyes where flashing with anger. It was exciting to not know what she would do next. But when he was being serious her stubbornness made him want to bash his head into a wall…or hers for that matter. "I don't have time to chase after you to see if your disappearance is a false alarm or not, and to be quite frank Max I don't think my blood pressure can handle the scare."

Max grinned at him. That infuriating grin that made him want to slap her. "Why Alec, I didn't know you cared so much." Max laughed at the expression of tightly reigned in anger on Alec's face and batted her eyelashes at him.

"You think this is funny?" Alec said in a clipped one.

"No. Why, do you?" Max said is saccharine sweet tone, her doe eyes the picture of innocence.

"Get out!" Alec shouted at her, his anger finally boiling over. "Get out of my office Max or so help God I will do something I'll regret." Max turned on her heel and sauntered out the door.

Mole and Dix greeted her from the main room.

"Did you piss princess off already, Max?" Mole said gruffly, a cloud of smoke surrounding him.

"All in a days work." Max laughed.

"I seemed to recall the days it was the other way around." Mole chuckled.

Max pulled a pair of sun glasses from her jacket pocket. Her tailored pant suit a far cry from the black jeans, tanks, and tight leather jacket that was her old stand-by. But when she tossed her curly shoulder length hair back from her face and slid her shades on, saying "Ain't payback a bitch?" Mole and Dix smiled knowing she was still the punk-ass bitch she always had been.

When Max reached the door and had her hand resting on it, to push it open when the sound of her name stopped her.

"Max…"

She turned around to face Alec. "What?"

"Remember Friday, 6 o'clock sharp." Alec's face was clear and calm, his anger already pushed aside.

Max smiled. "I'm never late, just fashionable behind schedule."

"Max….!" Alec said drawling out her name in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah pretty boy. 6 o'clock." Max called over her shoulder as she exited what used to be her command center.

After the door clattered shut behind her Mole raised what would have been eyebrow had he had any hair and said "So what princess, you going on a date?"

Alec looked heavenward. "Hardly. We're going to the Governor's ball together."

"And that ain't a date?"

"Not when Max is your escort." Alec replied curtly to Mole. Alec turned and walked back to his office, having calls to make but he didn't miss the chuckles coming from Mole and Dix from Headquarters, both monitoring security cameras.

A/N: Well I promise the plot will really thicken up in the next chapter, can you bare with me? Reviews encourage me to write faster. Even constructive critcism helps me work and get better, So clicky, clicky.


	4. Pieces Falling into Place

**Disclaimer see the prologue.**

**--------------**

**Chapter Three: Pieces Falling into Place**

When Alec stood outside Max's Terminal City apartment door, a week later, he took a steadying breathe. He always hated being in a monkey suit, his hands smoothed the front of his tuxedo jacket. He really needed the evening to go well. The votes on forced transgenic implants were coming up and a lot of people would be scrutinizing them tonight. He sent a silent prayer to who ever was listening that Max would behave herself. He may have been a notorious bad boy but when it came to missions, or something else equally important he was all business. Alec took another deep breathe and gave several quick knocks on the door. Alec heard the click of heels and then the door opened.

"Amazing…"Alec breathed.

Max smiled, pleased her femininity for once took Alec's breathe away. He treated her like one of the guys and Max thought people forgot she could be girlie too.

"…you're on time. Gotta tell you Max I had my doubts." Alec finished his sentence.

Max could feel her face pull into a scowl. "Ass."

"What?" Alec looked confused. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing! Just nothing." Max spat out.

"Max?" Alec said again as she pushed past him and slammed her door shut behind her. She was several yards down the hallway to the elevator before Alec could catch up with her.

"You know I don't get dressed up like this very often Alec, you could have said I look nice!"

Alec stood a few steps back from Max and smirked. Max was miffed he hadn't complimented her? Interesting. "Alright Max you look nice."

Max grimaced. "Not like that you idiot. You're only saying that because I told you to say it. Not because you think it!"

The bing of the elevator arriving had them both walking in and Max violently hit the button for the ground floor.

"Max?" Alec said and sighed. "Of course you look nice. We're made that way. Why would I compliment you on it?"

Max rolled her eyes heavenward. "It's amazing you're as much of a playboy as you are if this is how you treat your dates."

The truth of the matter was Max looked stunning. Her shoulder length hair was pulled elegantly up onto the top of her head and her dress was a cream that hugged her curves. She would have ever hot blooded man at the ball panting after her. Alec thought Max always looked stunning. But when you're around something long enough it becomes commonplace and Alec had always surrounded himself with beautiful women and Max was no exception. Alec could have cared less for Max's beauty. It was her friendship and that she was like him, an X5 that kept him around.

"Regular girls like to be told they're beautiful." Alec said in protest.

Max glared at him, "And I'm not a regular girl?"

Alec smiled. "Not by a long shot." Max's mouth opened to say something but no words came out. When the elevator doors opened Alec smiled back at her. "Cat got your tongue?"

---------------------------------------------

When Alec and Max swept into the Spanish Ballroom in the downtown Fairmont Olympic Hotel Max couldn't help gasping at the room's beauty. It held regal chandeliers suspended from 30 foot ceilings. The antiques the room boasted had Max's cat burglar sense watering at the thought of the money to be made…if she had still partook of her nightly activities of her past. Max sighed at the thought, too bad she was on the side of law and justice now. She took in the room. Plenty of politicians and their escorts, the hired help circulated the room making sure no one was without a drink, and the band was in full swing. Alec made the same sweep of the room checking for possible danger, analyzing everything his eyes took in.

Max disengaged her arm from Alec and turned to him. "Well I suppose we make the rounds?"

Alec smiled, "All work and no play makes Max a dull, dull girl."

Max raised an eyebrow and replied, "You just be your charming self and I'll play my part."

Alec nodded and by placing a hand at the small of Max's back led her to their table. Max put her cream wrap and purse on the table and then took Alec's arm again. Max glanced around the room again. Brown eyes honed in on Robert Clemente. "Alec I see Clemente…I need to have a word with him."

Alec sighed, "Well I guess I'll have to fend for myself amongst all these money grabbing, suga' daddy wanting women."

A brown eyebrow raised in dry humor, "what a trial that will be for you." Max then sashayed her way across the room to Clemente's side. Alec turned and watched her walk away, admiring the view.

After Alec made his own rounds, did the meet and greet, he made his way back over to Max carrying drinks for both of them. As he came closer he heard Max speaking.

"…I know. I've been trying to convince Senator Marshall to vote against that for weeks."

Max turned when Clemente locked eyes with Alec.

"Mr. McDowell?" said Clemente cordially.

"Clemente, it's good to see a friendly face."

"You picked a lovely date to bring." Clemente extended his head in the direction of Max.

"Lovely, my ass." the brunette laughed.

"More like a hell cat." laughed Alec charmingly, offering Max the drink.

"Clemente, how many of those have you had?" Max pointed at Clemente's champagne glass, while elbowing Alec in the side.

Clements smiled, "When you two laugh, I see how young you really are. I think people forget sometimes because you seem so much older on camera, and serious."

Alec put on a serious face and said in a voice that belied his face, "We're not that young Clemente, Max here just turned twenty seven."

Max glared at him, over the rim of her champagne glass.

Alec laughed, "But if you don't mind, I'm going to steal her away for a dance." Alec asked Clemente, placing Max's glass on the table and then pulling her into his arms.

"Alec!" Max exclaimed, swatting at his arms that now encircled her waist.

The rich laugh of Clemente boomed out. "No, not at all, Mr. McDowell."

"Hear that Max? I even asked for permission, now you have too."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want too!" Max retorted, but stopped resisting Alec as he began the steps to the waltz.

Max though engineered for balance and coordination was stepping on Alec's feet and looking down at her own to try to get the steps right. "I thought you said you were a good dancer?"

Alec smiled at her. "I am. Though you know what they say…you should never dance with a smart woman because they always try to lead."

Max looked up, her brows pulled together, "I hate that kind of comment. It sounds like a compliment but it's actually an insult."

"Hardly." Alec retorted. "You are a smart woman, you are trying to lead, and that makes you a bad dancer. That's the truth." At Max's scoff Alec continued, "You need to relax into me and just let me lead, follow my movements."

Max and Alec had come to a stand still on the floor, Max glaring up at him. Alec wasn't sure if she planned to knee him in the groin or go with what he said. Finally after a long moment, where Alec braced himself, Max gave a long-suffering sigh and said, "Fine."

Alec began to dance again and Max relaxed into him, just as he asked. They began to move gracefully across the floor. "See," smiled Alec down to her, "Not so bad and you're not stepping on my feet."

Max rolled her eyes but she had to admit to herself it wasn't so bad. It's not like she got to dress up fancy every day and have a man dance with her voluntarily. And Alec, she had to admit if only to herself, was a good dancer. She never really got to go out and do this with Logan when they were together. Though there was that wedding she had gone to with him, and then spent the entire time trying to save Normal's ass. And at least this way she hadn't received a lecture over her dress. Max smiled to herself, she really did like this dress…

"Ahh…Max. You should do that more often. You look real pretty when you do." Alec interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Max replied distractedly.

"Smile. Max. You should smile more often."

"Oh." Max looked away from him and came to a stop as the song had ended. Alec turned to lead her off the floor but she stayed in place.

Alec turned to see what the problem was but couldn't detect anything. "Max?" he asked questioningly.

"Logan."

It was his turn to say "Huh?"

"It's Logan. Logan's here."

Alec followed her gaze and indeed Mr. Eyes Only was standing across the room laughing with a group of people in conversation. Alec dually noted the pained expression on Max's face as well as the beautiful blonde on Logan's arm. Alec grimaced, at least it wasn't Asha. That would have been a scene. Alec prayed Max would hold her temper over the course of the night, and hoped a fight would not ensue; Alec really couldn't afford that since the whole point of the evening was to stimulate positive transgenic press. Alec's imaginative mind could see the head lines of that paper already "Transgenic breeding rears ugly head in Cat fight at Governor's Ball." Lord. Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Come on Max, I think they are going to serve dinner soon. I think Clemente's at our table, let's go sit down." When she didn't budge, Alec placed a hand firmly around her wrist and forced her into action. After a moment of dazedness, Max complied and walked with him from the dance floor to their table.

They sat in their seats and though Max smiled across the table at Clemente her eyes remained troubled. While dinner was served and consumed Alec tried not to notice how Max's gaze slipped across the room during the meal.

"Well I must admit it's been a while since I've had a meal like this." Alec charmingly spoke to the table, at the same time trying to bring Max's mind back to the present. Alec indicated the meal in front of him and the fine wine in his glass. "The governor should throw more of these get together's."

Clemente spoke up, "Well we're paying for it through our tax dollars so enjoy it!" Everyone at the table laughed.

"Even those who aren't citizens' yet." Max referenced the fact that the Transgenics had yet to be granted citizenship, which was received with some glares from around the table and silence.

Alec winced at Max's deliberately argumentative comment. Leave it to Max to try to talk politics at the dinner table. Alec tried to intercede "But worth the money I'd say. This wine is excellent; does anyone know what it is? I'm a scotch man myself."

Brooks Johnson, the owner of the Seattle Post, smiled. "I agree. This is excellent wine. Makes you wonder what they are drinking at the governor's table eh?" This statement was met with additional chuckles. As the conversations picked up around them again, now that Max's comment was put behind them, Johnson then spoke in a low tone to Alec. "So Mr. McDowell, rumor has it two weeks ago a representative for the governor came to discuss bill 4721."

Alec raised a wary eyebrow, "You heard that did you?"

Johnson smiled, "The man you met with, Charles Emerson, happens to be a close personal friend of mine."

"Oh really?" Alec said sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Why am I not surprised you have a governor's aid in your pocket, Mr. Seattle Post?"

"Everyone has their sources….And anyway I've personally been working on a story about the governor and a certain Chinese diplomat that has been lurking around the capitol and the governor's mansion. I'm curious as to why the Chinese diplomat and the Washington Governor seem to be spending so much time together."

Alec was beginning to feel pieces falling into place. And warning bells began to echo in his head.

"Not only that but I know Ms. Guevara is dead set against the bill 4721, especially the nano-chip they want to implant your people with. I've done some research; this implant was used by the South African government for their own super soldier program much like the one you were apart of. Did you know that the implant was manufactured in China?"

Alec felt alarm prickling up his spine. It was all falling into place. The warning from the NSA about the Chinese government, the aggressive push in the city council for the support of the bill, and now the governor and Chinese diplomat spending time together. Alec looked in Max's direction, he needed to speak with her, needed to catch her eye but her gaze was once again across the room.

"So what's your deal?" The charm dropped from Alec's voice and the steel tone that he used when integrating entered his voice. "Why are you telling me this, what's in for you?"

Johnson laughed, "Well I am a business man, so when I get your story I'm going to make money through my papers. But I also am a journalist which means I am in pursuit of the truth. And I like to think the truth goes hand in hand with justice. I happen to agree that you Transgenics have a rough rap." Johnson looked in Max's direction, "You should be granted citizenship and with other governments making super soldiers I think you guys are our best bet for protection."

Alec nodded. "I'm listening."

Johnson sighed. "There are still some things that don't make sense, which is why I'm talking to you."

Alec smiled now; charm once again in his demeanor. "Well I'm a businessman too Mr. Johnson. I now must ask what's in it for me in talking to you. I seem to recall the Seattle Post wasn't particularly kind to us when the Terminal City Siege was happening. In fact there hasn't been much positive press about transgenics from your paper since our existence was made know to the public. 'My people', as you say, don't exactly consider the Seattle Post an ally. So why would I want to talk to you?"

Brooks Johnson smiled his own charming smile at Alec. "Well since I own the paper, what if I could promise you all the positive press you could ever want on one condition?"

"And what condition would that be?"

"I get an exclusive interview with you on whatever unfolds with the Chinese, the governor, and the U.S. government?"

Alec thought for a moment and glanced over at Max. "How long do I have to consider this proposition?"

Brooks smiled, "Twenty-four hours. No more no less."

Alec smirked, "Why, you got any one else up your sleeve you're going to interview?"

Brooks nodded, "Yeah my friend Emerson would be interviewed and he's not exactly a mutant supporter."

"We prefer genetically empowered" replied Alec.

"Genetically empowered, huh? I like that." Commented Johnson thoughtfully.

"Alright, I'll have my people call your people before this time tomorrow."

Johnson nodded, "Good."

Alec turned back to his plate and saw Max was finally looking his way. Using his fingers on the table Alex quickly drummed out a "rendezvous in twenty" using an old Manticore code similar to Morse code. He saw an almost imperceptible nod. Alec picked a good time to slip away. The waiters cleared the tables, men were smoking cigars and talking business, women were fluffing hair and talking amongst themselves and many people coupled the dance floor. Alec found himself on the second floor of the hotel in an alcove on the balcony and whispered quietly, "Dix did you get all that?" The transmitter in Alec's ear chirped and Dix replied he had and had it recorded for the senior Terminal City staff to hear and discuss in a meeting once Alec returned. Alec thanked him, glad he was wired in to T.C. Then Alec detected the click of high heels approaching announcing the presence of Max's arrival.

------------------------------------

A/N: SORRY for the long delay. I'm home from school and dealing with a dial-up connection and one phoneline. Needless to say it's a battle trying to get time on the computer. I hope you liked this chapter. I've been busy writing. As soon as I can I'll get the next chapter up. It's written. Also is anyone interested in a sneak peak? I've got a chapter I've rewritten and I wanted to know which version is better. More details about that if you PM, me. Thanks. Please review...it makes the struggle to write and post worth it. Thanks.


	5. A Case of the X

**A/N: I know it's been awhile but I'm back at school with high speed internet. Alleluia. Hope you all are still following.**

**Chapter Four: A Case of the X**

"So what's the matter?"

Alec turned to see Max silhouetted by the hotel's lamplight. She was beautiful. He took a deep settling breathe and calmed the nerves that twinged along his spine and at the bottom of his stomach. After a moment he brought himself to a focus. "I have news we need to discuss."

Max sauntered over to him and stood with hands on hips, "What's the matter now?" she scowled; worried another life or death situation faced them.

"The good Brook Johnson has propositioned me."

Max raised an arched brow, "Why Alec I know women throw themselves at you, but are you trying to tell me its men now too?"

Alec scoffed. "That's not funny, Max!" Her reply was to laugh, throwing her head back and clutching a hand to her quivering stomach.

Alec glared at her. "Shut up, god you are so immature. I'm trying to tell you something important here!"

Max slowly stopped laughing and smiled, "Man is that a role reversal, you calling me _immature_!" She chuckled for a moment and then her eyes turned serious. "Alright what's the emergency?" Alec quickly filled her in on what Brook Johnson had told him and her eyes grew troubled again. "What are you planning on doing? I don't know about giving him an exclusive story. But then again this would be the kind of good exposure we need. Especially with that damn bill we have on our plate."

Alec nodded. "I know. I think we should take him up on his offer."

Max looked worried. "I don't know. I mean if this goes our way it would be fantastic but if it doesn't if could go so very bad for us."

Alec nodded again and let out a tense sigh. "Yeah it could. I think we should do some digging on our friend Mr. Johnson."

Max nodded, "I think so too."

Alec paused knowing what he was about to suggest would not go over well. Then he spoke, "Well there is someone we could ask right now, you know?"

Max looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on her what he was implying. "NO!" she practically shouted. "No way. I'm not talking to him. NO. How could you even ask me this?"

"Max," Alec tried to cajole. "He would never wish us harm, lord knows he wouldn't wish you any and not only that but he has always been on our side. And he's a journalist for god sakes!"

Max just shook her head. "All I heard four years ago was 'get over him. You two broke up. It's time to move on. He wasn't the one.' And now you want me to go over there and ask for advice and help, NO way!"

Alec shook his head. Max, as much as he respected her, could be so irrational at times. He blamed it on her growing up on the outside walls of Manticore and the fact that she let her emotions rule her behavior instead of cool intellect. "Max…get your head in the game. Logan is our best bet. He's someone who has limitless resources, someone who knows the who's who in journalism. Someone we know, and someone who is here right now!"

Max let out a shaky breathe "Why can't you go talk to him. Why does it have to be me? With all our history I think it would be worse for me to ask."

Alec in exasperation said, "You know why it has to be you."

"Because he still probably has feelings for me?" Max demanded from him.

"Yes, he probably always will."

"And you are suggesting I use that in order to manipulate information out of him- Logan my former lover, who I _still_ have residue feelings for!"

Alec's only response was to stare at Max calmly.

"How dare you." Max accused. "How can you use me that way…to manipulate Logan?"

Alec scoffed. "That's rich coming from you. You never minded using me to manipulate Logan, I seem to recall how I was nominated as your fuck buddy to drive him away and you didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face. At least I'm asking you."

Max lowered her gaze at his words, flushing slightly. "It's just not right. Haven't Logan and I hurt each other enough? I just thought- think that, that chapter of my life should be finished."

Sighing, Alec responded, "It has to be done."

Max looked out at the city of Seattle. "You know," she stated forlornly, "I spend every day fighting to prove we are better than what Manticore made us to be….that we are loyal, honest, caring people. That we aren't the killers, liars, and manipulators they seem to think we are." Max let out a deep sigh, finally looking Alec in the eye again, eyes glittering with moisture, "What hypocrites we are."

"Max…"

"It's just galling, and hard to swallow." Max pivoted on her heel and turned to walk back to the ball room.

"Where are you going?" Alec called from behind her.

"To get the fucking information."

Alec took a deep breathe and let it out on a long suffering sigh. She would never know what the sight of her tears did to him. They were more effective than any slap or punch she ever gave him. But Alec felt the need to give Brooks an answer as soon as possible. If he didn't have his instincts screaming at him to get this deal cemented, he would never have pushed for talking to Logan. It wasn't that his conscience was eating at him as far as manipulating the man it was the thought of the possibility that Max might start up there "not like that", "on again off again" relationship, despite how many times it had ended in disaster. It was those thoughts that had him turning and walking back into the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Alec walked back into the grand ballroom Max was smiling and chatting up Logan Cale. Even from this distance he could see Logan's blonde date did not seem pleased. But though she tried to regain Logan's attention it was obviously glued to the shapely, exotically beautiful, brunette who had placed herself between Logan and the blonde. The flirting Max was obviously doing set Alec's jaw in a tight line. Alec watched Logan laugh at something Max said, and Max smiled that radiant smile that could stop a man's heart in his chest. Alec felt his own squeeze in response. Then he watched her lean in and whisper something in his ear. Logan's smile faded and then was pasted back on with effort. He nodded at Max and she walked away waving a hand back over her shoulder. Alec saw she was coming his way and steeled himself for the next encounter with her.

"It's done." She replied stiffly. "He's going to meet us on the balcony where we talked earlier."

"Us?" Alec asked, studying Max's profile.

She turned to him, tears once again glittering in her eyes, "Yes, us, it's the best I can do." And turning on her heel once more, Max headed toward the ladies room.

Alec silently cursed himself. Leave it to him to bring tears into Max's eyes. The worst part was in knowing Max couldn't turn it on an off like a faucet, like many transgenic women who had learned that skill to manipulate men while they were on missions for Manticore. If Max had tears they were the real deal, and he had put them there.

After a few moments Max returned, seemingly serene, and the two of them walked to the balcony where a Logan Cale was already waiting.

"Max…." Logan spoke, that one word laced with so many emotions. After a moment Logan broke their locked gazes and turned his to Alec's. "Alec." He said curt and cool.

"Logan, thanks for agreeing to help us." Alec extended his hand and shook Logan's, though perhaps with a bit more strength then was necessary. To Logan's credit he didn't wince in response.

"So what's all this about?" inquired Logan, getting right down to business.

Alec spoke, allowing Max to stay silent. "A Mr. Brooks Johnson spoke to us over dinner this evening. You know any thing about him?"

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Yes I do. Believe it or not he and I went to grad school together. After the pulse he worked up the Seattle Post ladder and now runs the place." Logan explained. "He doesn't always use ethical ways to get information for his stories."

Max snorted beside Alec, "And you do? I seem to recall I did some cat-burglaring for you for the 411 on your hacks!" said Max, but with a smile and humor in her voice.

Logan smiled back at her, "Well I seem to recall you accusing me of hypocrisy since I always changed my definition of 'ethical' to suite my needs. Does that make me the bad guy?"

Max, still smiling, replied "No, as I believe stealing is alright when it comes to the bad guys, seems I do the same."

"Touché." Laughed Logan.

The exchange between Max and Logan angered Alec. He could just see where this was leading; verbal foreplay and then Cale would be inviting Max back to his penthouse for some pasta and maybe more. Alec gritted his teeth, "SO, back to the business at hand people…"effectively crushing the sparks that were beginning to fly between the two. Max and Logan both turned their attention back to Alec. All he needed was Max falling back into the black hole that was 'the love for Logan Cale'.

Logan gave Alec a quelling look but cleared his throat, "Right. So what exactly did my ole' friend Johnson have to say?"

Alec once again spoke before Max could, and said "He enlightened me on a few things. First that the chip the governor wants all the transgenic implanted with is similar to the chip the Red Series had, including its traceability. The implant the South Africans used was developed and manufactured in China. The Chinese according to the NSA have acquired there own technology and have created their own super soldier. As of now I have no information on what these new soldiers are capable; just that they are gunning for Max and I to test there capabilities on." Alec paused as Logan looked like he wanted to say something…

"So you think the Chinese utilized the implants they were making for the South Africans to make their own soldiers?"

Alec nodded as Max interjected, "The Chinese have been looking to capture and study a Manticore transgenic for a long time, Manticore knew they had plans to develop their own prototype. When we thought Brin was captured by Lydecker it turned out it was that Colonel Sanders who had caught her and was preparing to sell her to the Chinese for a profit, me and Zack too if we hadn't busted out of there."

Logan nodded remembering, and Alec turned to Max surprised having not known that but he quickly filed it away for future referencing. "Not only that I know that the NSA is very worried about this national security threat. They have asked our active duty soldiers to stay on Red Alert in case we need to be put into combat with the Chinese."

Logan interrupted, "But why is Johnson so interested in this besides for a good conspiracy theory piece?"

Alec glared annoyed at having been interrupted. "Well I was about to say that according to Johnson's source, a governor's aid, the governor has been meeting with a Chinese diplomat. I think that the governor is pushing for the implant to help the Chinese track us down and then capture us. It would allow the Chinese to get rid of US transgenics who pose as their only real threat as well as get rid of the transgenics in Seattle who are still a pockmark on the poor governor's legacy."

"So the governor is taking a buy off from the Chinese. They both get rid of the transgenic, the governor comes off as the hero for cleaning up the streets though in all actuality and he is selling out his country. With the governor's help of pushing the mandatory bill for transgenic tracking the Chinese can wipe out U.S. transgenics and ensure their status as the new super power."

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it." Quipped Alec.

Logan shook his head. "You leave Seattle for two years and everything goes to pot."

"Well there's one thing they aren't counting on…."cut in Max, determination in her voice, "that's how hard it is to kill us."

Logan and Alec both smiled at her.

"Those Looney bin Familiars didn't wipe us off the earth and neither did the Reds…I doubt the Chinese can." Max declared.

"Probably not in direct combat." Said Alec thinking aloud, "But I think they plan on picking us off one by one. And that will be a problem, one we'll have to deal with later. Right now we need to know if we take Johnson's deal..." Alec looked at Logan.

"All he wants is an exclusive story and you get all the positive press you want?" questioned Logan while contemplating the situation.

"So he says." Responded Alec.

Logan was silent for a moment more then smiled as his eyes seemed to brighten with an idea. "Put Johnson in contact with me. Tell him that I handle all PR and Media coverage that is authorized by Terminal City. I'll act as the mediator when Alec is interviewed to keep Johnson inline and I can apply pressure on him to keep his word as Eyes Only."

"Sneaky Logan, very sneaky…I like it." Smiled Alec.

"Me too," Max chipped in.

Logan's smile brightened further. "The beauty of this is I've publicly been at the front of the transgenic rights movement from the beginning and people know me as friends of yours. It wouldn't seem out of place for me to be your Media and PR man. This way if I apply pressure as Eyes Only it doesn't point to me, directly."

"Yeah, but it's been awhile since Eyes Only has made an appearance on Seattle airwaves and you're fresh back in town…don't you think people will think that's odd?" questioned Max.

"That's only because I've been working to take Eyes Only nationally. I'm going to be doing a broadcast explaining to the public I'm no longer just 'the last free voice of this city', I'm the last free voice of this country."

Alec was about to say, "Spare me the propaganda."

But Max spoke first, "Congratulations Logan. I know you've been working toward this for a long time." Max stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze.

Alec noted the physical interaction between Max and Logan and cleared his throat, "I think it's time to get back you guys. Before people notice us missing."

"Go ahead Alec, I'll be there in just a minute." Max replied not even bothering to look Alec's way.

"Max-" Alec began to say.

"I said I'll be there in a minute." Max bit the words off.

"Fine!" Alec spat at her while pinning Logan with a glare before storming back into the building.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Logan.

"He's just being protective of me." said Max. She smiled, "I really am proud of you Logan you finally are accomplishing your dream."

"Thanks Max." said Logan quietly, and then he looked her directly in the eyes, sadly "I have to admit it's not the same without you."

Max felt her throat grow tight. She swallowed the forming lump. "Logan you know it can't be."

Reaching a hand up Logan cupped Max's face in his hand. "After everything we've been through, defeating the virus, finally being together it's hard to believe we can't work it out. That we aren't meant to be together."

Max wanted to lean into Logan, to just feel his lips kiss her one more time but she steeled herself against him. "But it didn't work out. We've had so many chances Logan and none of them have worked out right. I'm tired of being hurt and having to pick the pieces up again. It's over. It's been over, and it's going to stay over. I'm sorry." Max said tiredly and stepped back out of his reach. "I want the best for you with everything, and I'm thankful that you are helping us, we couldn't do this without you…but I think you're date is probably worried about where you've gone." Max gave Logan one last small sad smile. Regret and resolve both mirrored in her eyes. Then she turned from the man she once considered her true love and walked back into the Hotel, the warmth from his hand feeling like a sting against her skin.

A/N: **Want more on what exactly transpired between Logan and Max? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please Review. It always helps kick start the creative juices. Thanks.**


	6. Realizations

**Disclaimer: See the Prolouge**

**A/N: Overdue I know. How you enjoy. This should chapter should answer some of your questions. **

**Chapter 5: Realizations **

Original Cindy spotted a once familiar sight over at Crash's bar. She sauntered over to the woman perched on a bar stool sipping a cup of coffee. "Now I know my boo ain't sitting over here all by herself."

Max turned and looked up into the lovely face of her best friend. "Hey O.C." she said with a tired smile.

"Gurl, now Original Cindy know you can muster more enthusiasm for hollaing at your best home girl."

That got a laugh out of Max, "Hey Boo! How's that?" Max said getting to her feet and pulling the African American woman into a tight embrace.

"Now that's more like it." O.C. responded hugging tightly back. "Max it's been to long." Pulling back O.C. looked her over, "and by the state of the scowl you were wearing before O.C. approached, you be in serious need of some soul bearing, and you know Original Cindy's yo' girl for it."

Max ducked her head shyly, knowing Original Cindy could read her like a book. "Yeah it's true so have a seat." Max pointed to the bar stool next to her, "Bar keep?" she called, "my girl here needs a drink."

Once Original Cindy had an apple martini in front of her she took a sip and turned to her friend. "Now let me guess, it's about Logan."

Max felt her jaw drop open and her eyes go round. "How did you know that? I haven't spoken to Logan in two years!"

"Because Original Cindy knows what your 'I'm having man troubles' scowl looks like. 'Sides you only wore that face for over three years straight!"

Max raised an eyebrow, "how did you know I wasn't pissed at Alec?"

O.C. gave Max a cheeky grin, "Cause girl, you'd just beat on his fine ass. You know you always give as good as you get."

Laughing Max agreed with her friend and bummed fists with Cindy.

Cindy shifted in her seat and studied Max, "So how long has Logan been back in town? I thought he just up and gone…."

"Well he did, and I don't know… I guess he's back."

"Back for a while or back for good?"

"Back for good."

"Back for good with you?"

Max shook her head. "No…we spoke but I think it's best to leave the past in the past."

"Ahhh." Original Cindy spoke, "and Logan's past."

Max shifted her eyes from studying the liquor bottles lined up behind the bar to Cindy. "Yeah, Cindy. I think he is."

"You don't say." Stated Cindy, wanting to believe her friend but understanding that Logan was Max's Achilles heel, the one downfall Max couldn't seem to resist.

"I do say." Max nodded, "Before I came here I was at the Space Needle doing a lot of thinking."

"About?" Cindy probed.

"-about a lot of things." Max said, "About a lot things that went down between me and Logan." Max paused thinking, " 'bout a lot of things I chose to ignore or not see."

"Sounds heavy." Cindy said softly.

"Yeah it was," nodded Max, and then glanced around at the bar. "Wanna go for a walk around the neighborhood? We can talk, and I'll walk you back here when we're done?"

"Max Guevara! O.C. knows you ain't implying she can't handle herself."

Max smiled, "Oh you can O.C. but some of us have been engineered to kick ass, so I got you covered." Max got to her feet and threw some bills down to cover her tab, then began making her way to the door, O.C. falling in step with her.

Original Cindy waited until they were safely out of Crash before she started grilling Max, "So… you were saying heavy stuff huh?"

Max tucked her hands in her leather jacket's pockets and stared off into the gloomy distance. "Yeah."

When Max didn't go on, O.C. knew rather than pushing she would wait her out.

Max finally spoke after they walked three blocks and were starting on their fourth. "I never told you how Logan and I met. Cause, well it was complicated, and you didn't know about Manticore then. He was a mark. I had his placed staked out to rob and I broke in, but I didn't count on my mark being home, let alone in the middle of an Eyes Only hack. In fact he had quite the full house and I had to high tail it out of there. After I left he tracked me down at Crash….you remember?"

"Oh yeah O.C. remembers and she remember how you bounced out that night without a goodbye to Original Cindy, not that she's holdin' it against ya."

Max took the reproach in stride and continued on, "Well you see he knew about Manticore and wanted help with an Eyes Only job. I told him to fuck off…but then he went an got his ass shot off and well, he couldn't walk after that. So I kinda came around to helping him out. He offered his services for looking for my siblings if I did his 'leg work' for him." Max paused speaking for a few moments then continued. "I guess I felt guilty that I hadn't helped him and he was put in that wheel chair cause of me at the time. Now I know he put himself in that chair…but at the time he played my guilt against me and he knew about Manticore so what could I do? It was either kill him or agree to the quid pro quo, so I agreed."

"Well I can see why ya never told me girl. That is pretty deep shit. And you know I would told you to kick his ass for black mailing ya and giving ya a guilt trip."

"Well that was a long time ago. Then as we began to work together and I started to develop feelings for him. He was the first person who knew what I was-"

"-who" interrupted Original Cindy, "who you were Max because you're a person not a thing."

"All right, who I was and where I had come from and he wasn't freaked. He treated me like a person. That was different and I suppose alluring. We had this chemistry and for once it wasn't resulting from heat or anything. He treated me like a lady and no one had ever done that before. But by the time I figured out I was falling in love with him…"

"You were recaptured by Manticore." Cindy finished.

"Yeah." Max affirmed. "Looking back O.C. I know Logan became my symbol of freedom and hope. I just kept focusing all my thoughts and energy on escaping. When Manticore was doing its worst to erase who I was I just kept focusing on him to get me through it."

"Makes sense Boo."

"Except when I finally did break out I had been infected with the virus and well…you know how that went. I just kept thinking at the time if I found the cure everything would go back to the way it was before I was recaptured. I wouldn't have the responsibility of looking after everyone I broke out of Manticore after I burned it to the ground. Alec would go away, White poof-gone. All my worries would just go away because Logan and I would be together. Pretty stupid huh?"

"Gurl, you just looking for a ray of sunshine in Seattle. O.C. remembers. But you came to the real eventually."

"Yeah, I can remember squeezing his hand so tight when we were hoisting our flag over T.C. and at the same time realizing that things were never going to go back to the way they were before. Things had changed so much in so many different areas in my life. I had changed."

"We didn't see much of Logan for awhile did we? If O.C. recalls you were 'just friends' though really he was secretly working on finding the cure…and did after all that."

"Believe me O.C. no one was more surprised by that than me. Man, I was in the middle of negotiations for ending the siege on Terminal City and he dropped that one on me." Max rubbed a hand over the back of her neck sheepishly. "But I took it and things were good….for a while any way."

"Boo, what did happen to you two? One day you were together and the next you moved out of his place and he vanished. Never did wriggle the 411 out of you even though O.C. tried her best…"

Max burst out laughing. "Yeah you did. I tell you O.C. I never was more pissed then when you were buggin' me bout that."

"But Original Cindy has once again out waited you, and good thing's come to those who wait so spill already!"

Max stopped in her tracks, scowling as she was remembering that night she had moved out of Logan's place. "O.C. he was just asking me to give up so much of myself, and the things that were important to me" Max turned and stood defiantly, "and god I tried. I really did. But it just wasn't enough."

"Tell me suga'. " O.C. murmured, feeling Max's pain radiating off her in waves.

"Did I ever tell you I gave up my mayor position at T.C. because Logan asked me too?"

Original Cindy's surprise must have shown on her face because Max nodded and then continued. "He said all I did was spend all my time at Terminal City and when I wasn't there I was thinking about Terminal City."

All O.C. could say to that was, "Wow."

"Yeah. And then once I had all that free time I had to find things to fill up my time, you know? I mean I don't sleep most nights and he would expect me to come to bed and lay there for hours next to him…or go on Eyes Only missions. But I wanted a life. I had won that freedom to do anything I wanted. So law school came..." Max laughed, "finished that in a year in a half. And then one day I just decided I was going to find out what happened to the rest of my siblings."

"The ones you escaped with back in 09'?"

"Yeah."

"Makes sense." Said Original Cindy giving Max an encouraging smile.

"Well you wouldn't believe the fight that ensued. Logan kept asking me why? 'Why do you feel the need to find those kids?' He kept asking why he wasn't enough to fill up my life. I told him he was apart of my life but not my whole life. He got so angry with me Cindy. He kept saying I had Syl and Krit, wasn't that enough?" Max spun around and started heading back in the direction they had already walked. "We should get you back."

"Woah, woah, suga. You can't just trail off. Finish yo' story; I got all night. We can talk and walk." Cindy said falling in step with Max was again.

Max took a deep steady breathe. "It wasn't enough O.C., none of it was. I wanted to know how Zack was doing…what happened to Brin and Zane, where were Kavi, Vada, and the others. I hadn't found Jondy yet. Where were they? Were they okay? Logan told me to let them go, if they wanted to be found they would have found me…." As Max walked past a street sign she gave it a good kick in frustration. It snapped in two and fell to the ground with a clatter. O.C. and Max both stared at the fallen sign. Finally Max looked back at Original Cindy. "I came to the realization that Logan was married to his work. I told him if he could give up Eyes Only for me then I would give up T.C. and the search for my siblings. Then I realized we had nothing more to say to each other. We were done. It's funny, it all echoed back to a fight we had a long time ago…before my recapture. I guess we never really worked past it. So I stormed out and the next day I moved my stuff out of his place and into T.C."

"Wow, boo. Why didn't ya tell your home girl? O.C. would have helped you through."

"I was ashamed. I had failed. Something I thought was the kind of love found in story books couldn't bridge the gap between Logan's and my differences. My love wasn't enough…"

"Ahh, boo…" Original Cindy sighed, seeing Max's eyes glimmer with tears.

"The worst part is that we hadn't stopped loving each other…it's just the rest of the world and our differences got in the way; like they always seemed too." Max heaved a sigh and continued walking, Original Cindy followed. "I just…It's hard. And I was tired, tired of trying so desperately to make it work; to believe in something that was never really there. So I just walked away from it. I gave up."

"Are you sure that Logan being back in town doesn't make you want to try again?" asked Cindy.

Max shook her head and looked up at the Space Needle in the distance, a full moon hanging high in the sky. "No. Logan and I have had all the chances and miracles we are going to get. It's just hard because I still love him. Maybe not the way we need for us to be together, or how he needs me too. But I still have a soft spot for him….I probably always will."

"He was your first love." Cindy stated sympathetically. "Look at me. I still miss Diamond. No matter how many honeys I've had the pleasure of having… there will always be Diamond in my heart."

Max brushed her fingers over her eyelids and heaved a sigh, then pulled Cindy into a hug. "What a pair we make…" she whispered next to O.C.'s ear.

"I hear that Boo."

Both women took a moment to collect themselves. Max pulled herself together first. Stepping back from O.C. she pulled her jacket closer around her and tugged the zipper all the way up, seeming to steel her self from the elements, and the world. O.C. walked beside Max in the direction back to Crash.

They walked in silence for several moments and then O.C. slid sly eyes over to Max, a mischievous smile alighting her African features. "Guess what I saw in the newspaper today Boo."

Max who was still thinking over the last topic of conversation distractedly, responded, "What?"

"I saw a picture of you and Alec at that hoity toity Governor's Ball getup last week."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," O.C. responded, digging into her pocket and fishing out a newspaper clipping. "Seems I have the picture right here…"

Max glanced down and was struck by what she saw, stopping in her tracks. "Oh."

"Oh is right. Looks like you pretty comfortable with yo' boy."

Max studied the picture of her and Alec laughing about something Clemente had said. In the picture Max was wearing a full smile on her face, Alec was chuckling, that smirk on his face like he always had. Alec had his hand on the small of her back and Max looked relaxed into the gesture. "It was just a business thing Cindy."

"Sure, that's what it look like, business."

"Yeah." Max replied sternly. When Original Cindy opened her mouth to speak Max sighed, "Don't even start."

"What? O.C. hadn't even said nothing. You just two ole' friends who happen to spend a lot of time together and got dressed up as each others dates to go to a ball. Nothing unusual 'bout that."

Max replied, "Exactly." deliberately ignoring the dry tone to Original Cindy's voice.

"Course Mz. Original remembers a time when you weren't so easy with the hanky panky."

"Hanky Panky? O.C. your vernacular is out of date!" Max laughed.

"Well look at dat boy's hand on you and you beaming a megawatt smile. Dotcha think dat means something?"

"No. I think it means Alec and I are just good friends." Retorted Max, handing O.C. the clipping back.

Now Original Cindy paused and studied Max, Crash was now viewable in the distance. Max would either listen or storm off. Or a combination of both. She took a deep breathe. "Max I got something to tell ya that you might not want to hear…"

"What it is, O.C.?"

" I think you need to take another look at Alec. He was nothing but a boy when you met him. But he's grown, Boo. He's all grown up an' a man and I think you might find someone who can accept and handle you; even all that messed up shit you don't even tell O.C. about. And not only that he got yo' back."

Max took a breathe. Usually she just blew Original Cindy off when she pushed Max at Alec, but her friend was so serious. "O.C.?"

"Cindy just thinks perhaps you should trust her on this."

"Cindy, how do you know he even thinks of me that way?" Max sighed in disbelief. "I mean do you remember the type of women he dates? Does Veronica ring any bells?"

Veronica was six feet of lethal blonde beauty. She had sky high legs, breasts that you could lose your keys in and was the image of a pin up girl. Alec had dated her a year ago but there hadn't been any body else who was serious in his life since then. Original Cindy understood Max's point but at the same time she was looking at Max's face and knew the girl had nothing to worry about. "It don't matter. That boy built his life around you, home girl. Why ya think that is?" Max just stared at her. "G'night Boo." Original Cindy swept Max into an embrace and then walked past her back into Crash.

Max found herself alone on the street, gaze trailing after her best friend. She turned back to walk to her Ninja and had the urge to call Alec and hear his friendly voice. Friendly… as in friend. She took out her phone and punched in his number.

"-llo"

"Alec?"

"Hey Max. What's up? Long day? You sound tired."

"Just talked to O.C. is all."

"How is she?"

"Good."

"You sure you're okay?" concern laced through Alec's voice as he heard her timid tone.

"Yeah. I was just, ah, thinking of you and thought I'd just call and see what you were up too tonight."

"Yeah?" surprised evident in Alec's voice.

Max gathered her courage. "Yeah." She replied more confidently as she approached her Ninja and swung a leg over her baby, straddling it. "Alec I was wondering if you were up for getting your ass kicked tonight." Mischief echoing through her words.

"Gee Max you gonna make it worth my while?"

" 'Hundred bucks says I can kick your ass street racing tonight."

"You sound pretty confident."

Max kicked the stand out and turned her key in the ignition. Her motorcycle roared to life. Shouting over the engine she said "I got my baby purring under me and I say you'll owe me a hundred before 4 am tonight."

Alec was already striding out of his apartment to his Duke. He had been going over the city council minutes in his kitchen, but Max's proposition held far more interest to him. "Hope you got the cash on you tonight honey. See you at the Space Needle in fifteen."

Max heard dial tone and laughed out right. So maybe O.C. had a point, he could give her tit for tat and that made life more interesting…

**A/N: I have half of the next chapter written. Feedback would be great for it is my form of encouragment. Hope you liked this chapter. I have another version of it, if anyone is interested. I can e-mail it to you. I think this version is the better one though. **


	7. And It All Goes to Shit

**A/N: Thanks for my most recent review. It kicked started me into writting again. I have the next chapter completely finished but I'm stuck on the one after that. It will take me awhile to get past the writer's block. Reviews always help. Hopefully there are people still out there who want to read this. Thanks.**

**Chapter 6: And it all goes to Shit.**

Max was seeing red her blood pressure was so high. The announcement that the transgenic bill 4721 had passed had just been announced from the steps of City Hall, and the crowd that had gathered to hear the news was slowly dispersing. She quickly punched in a phone number to her cell and waited for the ring.

Alec was watching the television from a seat in Headquarters. Many transgenics had gathered in the room to watch what was unfolding at City Hall. Many faces looked worried and Alec could feel their eyes on him. These were the times that he wished it was still Max's job to worry about Terminal City, she was better at giving the inspirational speeches. Then his cell phone rang and Alec withdrew it from his pocket glancing at the caller ID. "Max…it's going to be alright," Alec said trying to be speak calmly, "We'll figure this out and fix it." Alec could hear Max's heavy breathing through the phone and knew she was struggling with her temper.

"Right. Because that's the kind of luck we have. Once they implant us with the chips then they'll issue us little houses with cute front lawns and white picket fences."

Alec ignored the scathing sarcasm knowing it wasn't directed at him, "Come on, we'll figure this out. Get to T.C. and we'll have a meeting: you and me, and then we'll talk to everyone, issue an official statement."

"Okay…but I think I'm going to have to talk to the press first." Max could hear her name being called from down at the bottom of the steps were the police had set up a barricade to keep the public back, reporters were screaming her name...trying to get her attention. "What should I say?"

Alec sighed, _the hell if he knew_. "I don't know Max, you'll come up with something."

Max sniffed, "Leaving it all to me pretty boy?"

Alec shrugged, "For now." Then he heard the phone disconnect. A moment later Max appeared on one of the channels covering the story. Alec sighed, _you had to give the woman one thing: she filled out her suit nicely. _

Max tightly reined in her contempt for reporters and tried to look unaffected by everything as one reporter continued to fire questions at her, "Yes, I had hoped the vote would go the other way." She replied.

The reporter smirked, "How do you feel about having to get an implant?"

Max grimaced, "I think people forget that we already have tracking devices, we have barcodes and all of us are registered in the Police Databases. I think this bill has taken transgenic censorship to the extreme and I believe it is unwarranted."

The reporter looked abashed, "What of the transgenic serial killer Bobby Kawasaki that skinned people, or the half man half dog transgenic that was killing sector cops? Don't you think the public has the right to know where transgenic are at all times when some of you have committed such atrocities?"

Max wanted to scream that Isaac, Joshua's brother, and Kelpy (Bobby Kawasaki) were tortured souls that Manticore had created. But instead she replied "What about John Darius of the May 22nd Movement who took hostages and killed people at the genetics convention back in '20, or politician Sonrisa who had people killed, and cheated our vets by replacing their meds with sugar pills and sold the real drugs on the Canadian black market? What of that?"

The report was taken aback but then rallied saying, "Still can you deny that transgenics are dangerous?"

Max smiled, "Can you deny that even a household pet is dangerous? How many times do we hear of a dog or cat biting or scratching its owner?" When the reporter opened his mouth to say something Max cut him off, "The point is, sir, that any being when backed into a corner or tortured until they are warped can be dangerous regardless of whether they have a barcode…and putting a leash on them doesn't change that."

"So then you agree that all transgenics are dangerous and that even leashes or tracking devices won't keep the regular populous safe?"

Max fought the urge to slap the reporter. "I'm saying any one can be dangerous. Any 'regular' human being can be dangerous and if we aren't registering them; if we aren't implanting everyone with tracking devices then transgenics shouldn't be implanted. We just want the rights that everyone else has. We want to be citizens.

"But-" The reporter tried to ask another question but Max cut him off.

"No buts. And as for being dangerous, the general populous doesn't seem to mind the transgenics who are police officers who keep them safe, or all the trangenics currently serving in the U.S. military. You forget we all have agreed to participate in the Washington Army Reserve, myself included. Don't you think tracking devices are going to limit our effectiveness in the field?"

The reporter ignored Max's question and asked an additional question instead, "Will the transgenics comply with the mandate to get implanted?"

Max stiffened, she wanted to say no way in hell but knew she couldn't. They couldn't openly defy the establishment that they had spent so much time trying to gain acceptance from. "Well what other choice do we have? Though I will say there will be an appeal…we will try to amend the mandate. Other than that I can not give any other official statement. You will have to wait for Mayor Alec McDowell to issue that."

Max stepped back, when the reporter began to shout further questions at her, simply saying, "No further questions." And walked back up the stairs into City Hall knowing she needed to change out of her suit and heels, and get to Terminal City as soon as possible.

Alec looked up from his desk to see Max standing at the threshold. She was wearing grey cargo pants, a red long sleeve shirt, and a black vest. If she had been wearing a hat Alec would have felt the urge to check the date because of his sense of deja' vu. "Max." he said by way of greeting. "Caught you on the boob tube. Nice Job. You even managed to look like you didn't want to clock that reporter in the face."

Max smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, well practice makes perfect." Max turned the guest chair Alec had in his office around and sat on it backwards. She rested her head on her arms which were folded neatly over the chair back. "So what's the plan?"

Alec sighed himself, "I was hoping you were going to tell me."

"Well there's no way in hell I'm letting anyone get implanted. We can't let them do that to us."

"Well that's a given. But at the same time Max…I don't know what other options we have. And they are going to expect us to cooperate and go under the knife first, you and I will be expected to set the example."

Max smiled, "Well I already have an implant, so there's no need for you to be first in line. That solves that immediate problem but I think we are going to have to ask for volunteers to go first."

Alec nodded. "We'll give them a group and then try to stall for more time for the others."

"Alec how can we order people to get these implants? I can't just look and point at someone…?"

Alec's expression was thoughtful, "We'll have a lottery, and everyone's name is in. We'll pull ten and that's that." Alec thought a moment longer, "You live just fine with yours right?"

Max sighed and looked down at her hands than back up at him. "After I got the implant my seizures seemed to get worse for a while. But they haven't been a problem since we figured out how to replicate the meds they were giving you back at Manticore. The shots control my serotonin levels fairly well."

Alec nodded, "Good then basically this implant doesn't affect the quality of life."

Max snorted, "Unless you count being watched like a test guinea pig."

Alec sighed, "This is the best we can come up with for now. You know the governor's gonna want names by tomorrow morning on who goes first."

"Not necessarily. They'll make a big push for this but I've got some of my lawyer people working on an appeal. I'm hoping we can tie up this ordeal for a while in court…drag it out and buy us some time. All this legislation is such a mess. Are we citizen or aren't we? They make us serve in their army but we aren't citizens. That's technically illegal but only if it doesn't serve their purpose. We pay taxes but we aren't citizens. That's illegal. And yet while we pay taxes we don't have representation in Congree, federally or locally. The only reason you are a mayor is because they've ruled Transgenic City a 'country within a country.' Since that's the case we should be following the precedent that the Iroquois Nation has set and be given our own passports to come and go as we please. But instead that force us to register all transgenics in their databases and now they want to dictate where we can go AND implant us! Jesus what a mess." Max sighed.

"I know Max, just do the best you can. It's all we can ask. It's all we can hope for." Alec leaned over his desk and squeezed Max's arm in reassurance.

"I'm scared Alec." Max admitted quietly. "I'll try to tie things up in court but I don't know how long it will last …. besides look at the Trail of Tears. The Cherokee won that court case and President Jackson forced them to move to the reservation any way. Even if we win, I don't know if it will make a difference and I wouldn't be surprised if they held us on some kind of technicality. It seems all the former precedents the American Indians and African Americans set don't apply to us." Max sighed dejectedly. Wearily she went on, "I wouldn't be surprised if I'm disbarred. Senator Marshall has been pushing for that for a while. He can't stand me and keeps insisting that it's unconstitutional for me to be able to practice law because I'm not a citizen."

"Do what you can. That's all any of us can ask for…" replied Alec trailing off.

Max thought a moment. "What if we go to them and explain I already have the implant and that I could be there so called 'test subject.' Then it would stall proceedings. No one else would have to get one unnecessarily. At least not until the appeals have a chance to work."

Alec shook his head. "I don't like it. It would announce to everyone, the public, and who ever else wants you dead that there's away to track you down."

"Not unless they have the proper equipment" protested Max indignantly.

"The Chinese will. They're the ones who manufactured the stuff for the Reds, remember!"

"If they make a move everyone will know it's them."

"Who will care but us Max? The government? To them we're just a bunch of bodies to throw in front of an invading army? Please, you'll be one less pain in their ass. They tolerate us as long as we're useful or convenient. And you don't make things convenient for them. Besides even if they decide to not go through with implantation, everyone will know there's away to track you…forever. I don't like it."

"It won't make any difference if we have to get them anyway. Everyone will know everyone can be tracked that way too. Same difference."

"Not when you make yourself the only easily traceable target. Its bad enough our bodies run at a higher temperature. The Chinese already have the technology to track these implants and you are a high priority target. While don't I just buy you a ticket to China and have you delivered into their clutches with my regards?"

"If it keeps the rest of the population of transgenics safe, why not? Why am I more important than any one else? Logistically it makes sense Alec. Then it will focus the Chinese on me and if I disappear we can show how these implants are detrimental to transgenic safety."

"Are you fucking mental!?!" shouted Alec angrily.

"You're just angry because you don't have a better argument. You know I'm right. And again, I say why am I more important than any one else in T.C.?"

"Because you are, Max!" he shouted at her.

Max sighed, "No Alec, I'm not. If anybody should run this risk, it's me. First off I'm the best at escape and evade-"

"Which doesn't make a damn bit of difference with a fucking tag in the back of your neck-"

"And," Max shouted over Alec, "I'm the one who let everybody out. I'm responsible."

Alec got up from his desk in exasperation and stalked to the office window. "Please don't tell me you're starting that bull shit again. You sound like a broken record."

Max's jaw dropped at the accusation. "Alec!"

He turned to face her. "I'm the mayor. This is my problem and in all actuality you have no jurisdiction in these matters. And I can prohibit you from going public." Alec knew the last part was not in fact true but he was grasping at straws in order to protect Max from herself.

Max jumped to her feet, now exasperated too. "Pu-lease. It is my business as a transgenic of your little city. And you can't stop me! Read the flyers around town. Just cause they aren't posted here doesn't me they aren't all over the Seattle. They'll take who ever!"

Alec walked away from her and sank back into his chair, defeated. "Max, please….please don't do this. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Alec's tone drew her up short. Max was so used to have shouting matches she wasn't sure what to think of his pleading tone, it wasn't like him. "What?"

"What do you want me to do, beg? I can't tie you up and lock you away in T.C. , I don't have many options, here." Alec leveled his steady gaze on her.

Max's wavered under his. "No I don't want you to beg. I want you to see my side. This is the best way to do things. Besides if I do go missing you get Brooks Johnson to run the press on it. Force the issue."

"That won't get you back. Both governments will deny any involvement."

"Alec you're going to have to put some faith in me. I've been dodging the bad guys a long time. If I'm not capable of covering my tracks then I deserve to be caught."

"Please Max...."

"Alec I'm not saying this to spite you, I swear! But I can't listen to you on this." Max said with finality in her voice. She got to her feet and strode out the door.

"Max!" Alec shouted after her. But she didn't respond or return. "Fucking crazy woman." Alec muttered under his breathe and gave into his anger as he seldom allowed himself to do now a days. He picked up his office chair and hurled it across the room in his fury.

**************************

Max got on her bike and started the engine. Her tires squealed under her as she accelerated out of T.C. Several residents turned to watch Max as she roared out of town on her Kawaskai 600. She barely felt the prick of the dart that stabbed into her back, not even six blocks from T.C.'s gates. All she knew was blackness overtook her, as the Ninja spun out of control under her.

*************************

**A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Unexpected? Reviews help. They feed the muse. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Just a Cat in a Cage

**A/N: ****Well Dark Angel Fans, just so you know its February 2009. Congratulations! Now only have you remained loyal since the show went off the air in 2002 (five years ago), you have made it to Max's escape. So if any children with buzz cuts and military issue hospital gowns coming knocking at your door this year…it's them!**

**Yes, I am that obsessed.**

**Terminal City was renamed Transgenic City after the end of the siege. So it's still referred to as T.C. but the "T" has changed. Both Alec and Max thought the change would be better for morale as well as the image they wanted to portray to the public: one of hope. After all, they did clean up the city and it's a rather nice place to live considering it's a city in a post-pulse-America. **

**Chapter 7: Just a Cat in a Cage.**

Alec had swiped Dix's comfy chair from the Tech Room. He slouched in it, his mood foul. The remnant of his five hundred dollar office chair laid in pieces across the room…a testament to his state of mind. When his cell chirped he opened it, "What?!"

Dalton's timid voice came through the phone line. "Alec? It's me, Dalton. Max's gone."

"It's probably just a false alarm to piss me off. She is in a contrary mood," exasperation and fury searing Dalton's ears.

"No Alec." Dalton insisted. "I was following her. She was leaving Terminal City and she suddenly collapsed."

"What?" Alec repeated, his brain not comprehending what Dalton had said.

"She collapsed while riding away on her Ninja. And then some black ops people pulled up in a van and hauled her body away. I followed them-"

"Why the HELL didn't you fight them? Or do something!!!" Alec's vision blurred and everything in his office took on a reddish color as he lurched to his feet. Alec's hand griped the edge of his desk, splintering the wood in his grasp.

"I did! I followed them; I'm holed up outside of a warehouse. I'm not close enough to see what's going on but I knew I should report back to you. I was outnumbered Alec, and we aren't suppose to engage the enemy without Intel. Right? That's what Manticore always taught us?"

Alec felt his knees give out and he slumped to the floor. He took in a shaky breathe. "Okay." He repeated "Okay," trying to steady his voice. "Dalton hang tight. I'm going to figure things out and call you back." He snapped his phone shut on the last word. Alec realized his whole body was trembling. "Dix! Mole!" Alec called. He heard no answering reply, and realized in his shock, that his voice was barely above a whisper. He took in another deep breathe and forced some air out when he spoke again, propelling his voice outward, "Dix! Mole!" This time he heard answering footsteps.

"What!! What's wrong?" shouted Dix, running at full speed. As Dix rounded the corner, panic overcame him as he saw Alec crumpled on the floor. "Oh God! What's wrong? What's happened? Who died?!"

Alec felt his head shake a no. Dix crouched down and placed his hands on Alec's shoulders, shaking them. "Come on Alec, snap out of it! You're of no good to anyone like this. Tell us what's happening!"

At that moment Mole rounded the doorway and took in the sight. "OH, for sweet Jesus' sake!" Mole strolled over and slapped Alec roughly across the face. "What the hell, man?"

The quick blow to the face restored Alec's thinking abilities and with it his ability to move. He sprung to his feet in an instant. He grabbed out blindly, grabbing Dix's shirt with his fist, shouting "They have Max, they have Max! We have to do something!! Call in the guard! Get everyone mobilized! Why are you standing there?"

Dix raised an eyebrow, "Aye, aye commander. I'd love to oblige you but you're going to have to let go of my shirt."

Alec glared at Dix's caviler attitude but looked down and saw he was indeed clutching at Dix's shirt. He hastily released the small mutant. "Okay. Okay. I need to come down, I'm just freaking out."

Mole and Dix both took a step back from Alec unsure what to make of the sight before them. Never in the entire time had they known him had they seen him loose it. Not any of the times he had been shot, never during the times they had lost fellow transgenic to the crazed mobs. Not during the tense negotiations. But he was pale now, trembling, and talking to himself.

"Calm Alec, you need to calm down. You need to formulate a plan."

Mole and Dix turned incredulous expressions on each other, and then glanced back to Alec who began to address them.

"Okay. Dix you need to go hack the hover drone feeds. Mole call in Alpha and Delta teams. Tell them to prepare for a Stealth Recovery Mission. Go. I'll be out in a minute."

Dix and Mole hurried to complete Alec's orders but not before they heard Alec throw something into the wall.

_**Hours after Max's disappearance. **_

Max felt consciousness return slowly. She felt disoriented. Her whole body was tense. Instinctually she knew to continue to feign sleeping. The last time she had felt this way had been at Manticore. She wracked her brain to recall the moments before she had fallen asleep. No, when she had been forced into unconsciousness. She remembered a pin prick. Then all her muscles had started to relax despite the urgency she felt, the alarm as her heart started pounding out the danger she knew she was in. Her muscles had continued to relax even as she had felt her motorcycle swerve under her lax hands. She had felt the bike crash to its side, had felt her body slide across the wet pavement, the burn of the asphalt against her skin. Felt, because she recalled her eyes had closed and she couldn't force them open. _Drugged_. That had been her last thought. _I've been drugged_.

Now she cautiously attempted to twitch her toes, they moved. She flexed her fingers and she felt the muscles move under her thoughts' command. Max listened tentatively. She could hear the heart monitor beep out the report of her health. She also felt the restraints encircling her legs, wrists, and torso. _Tied down_. _Damn it!_ Max sniffed. It smelled like Manticore. But she rejected that idea immediately. She had watched Manticore burn, it was gone forever, she had seen to it. But she reevaluated her situation. It smelled clinical and military at the same time. Years of growing up in such an environment had taught her what the combined smell of gun powder, oil, the metal of bars, the sent of antiseptic, the wafting of sweat from bodies, all the things that indicated a military medical institution. She considered this and what it could mean. That's when she heard the footsteps. Then the voices.

"She has woken up. We've been monitoring her closely. The narcotic is out of her system. It worked quite impressively! You were right to use the second formula. It counteracted her Manticore metabolism."

Max tensed as she realized her mind had been translating. Sometimes these abilities worked without Max having to think about it. It was something she had to be careful of when she was hiding her true nature from Norms. Answering someone's question in another language that you aren't supposed to know or speak always arouses suspicion. But Max knew they knew what she was, they had I.D. her as Manticore, and she had I.D. her captors: Chinese. _Shit!_ Max opened her eyes. No point in faking sleep now.

She saw a short man open the door to her cell. The cell was much like the cell Renfro had thrown her in to recover from her gunshot wound and transplant. Not uncomfortable all in all and yet still a prison. The second man was taller and a mix of many ethnicities, same as her. He also walked with the lithe grace she used to identify him as a transgenic…or like one at any rate.

"I see you have awakened Ms. Guevera. Welcome to our facilities." The short man began appraising her monitors. He spoke with a heavy accent but at least was addressing her in English, an attempt at politeness. She wondered how long that would last. She studied him and could see he was a doctor, most likely a gene-splicer given her presence and the tall man's.

"Gee, thanks so much for having me against my will. You forget what an invitation looks like? You know, little piece of paper addressed to me via mail?"

"Very coy of you Ms. Guevera, your legendary wit seems intact despite the excitement of your arrival." The doctor commented.

"Well at least you're willing to play the game. I much prefer the polite preliminaries." Max commented. She hoped through leisurely conversation that he would approach her and then she could bust out of her restraints and snap his neck.

"Preliminaries?"

"Yeah, you know, before you start threatening me, torturing me. What you bad guys do." She was the picture of nonchalance, she even through in a shrug of her shoulders for good measure.

"I'm a scientist. That hardly seems to qualify as the 'bad guy' role." The doctor approached resting his hip on Max's mattress.

"Sure it does." Max smiled at him and then used her inhuman strength to break her hand restraints. They snapped easily and she sat up instantly, hands reaching to choke the life out of the scientist. But as her hands reached out she felt another set of hands close round her own windpipe. The force was excruciating. She looked up to see her attacker. The tall man. His speed had been incredible. Max hadn't even seen him move. His strength was unbearable. She felt her windpipe start to give under the force he was exerting. Her hands came up to her throat to struggle with her attackers. And all of the sudden he let go. Max crumbled back onto the bed. Sucking in air. It was painful. Tears rushed to her eyes as she forced oxygen down her bruised windpipe.

"I suggest you don't do that again, Max." The doctor was still resting on the corner of the mattress, utterly at ease. No fear at all. That is when Max realized she was in serious trouble. She glanced back and forth between the two men until the doctor spoke once more, "GENE is really anxious to try out his own gifts against yours. But all in good time." Max realized she must have looked confused because the doctor went on to explain further. "We still need to finish collecting our samples. This afternoon we will be harvesting your ovum. We've already taken blood and spinal fluid samples. Don't worry; we'll put you under for that. We don't want any fighting…not yet."

Max felt sick. Horror filled her. She was a lab rat. A guinea pig again. No. No control over her body. They were taking things from her. What if they made children from her eggs? Was nothing sacred? No, she knew it wasn't. She knew that from experience, she had clones running around with her face and hadn't Manticore dreamed up the sick Breeding Program? But how to escape? Were there more Chinese transgenic in the building? She didn't even know the layout of the building. Panic started to lick at the back of her throat. This was worse then when the Reds had been after her.

The doctor spoke to GENE again. Then they left the room. Max wracked her brain trying to formulate a plan. _Where was Alec when you needed him?_

"Where the hell are you Max?" Alec muttered to himself, while staring down at a map. The hustle and bustle that was ringing through T.C.'s command center was at a deafening din. Both Alpha and Delta teams were assembled. Many others had been called in for their expertise. Dix and Mole were arguing close by, Alec could hear them…

"No Mole, we can't just go in guns blazing. Don't you get it? It would destroy everything we've worked for! I say we call Brooks and then tell him what's going on. Or Eyes Only! He's back in town. We need to play the political game!"

"Are you insane, Little Man? Every hour we waste the chances of finding Max alive decrease. We have to strike as soon as possible. I say we kidnap that Chinese diplomat and start making him squeal!"

"Great. So when that gets out to the papers they'll just put us down like rapid dogs. That's not what Max would want. She would want us to play by the rules."

"Yeah and she was so good at doing that herself. If she played by the rules and took orders we'd all still be back at Manticore."

"Stop." Alec called to them. "Stop. We're going to need a combination of the two. Dix get Logan over here. Then we talk to him and get Brooks involved." Alec sighed. "And I need to call someone."

Mole looked puzzled, taking a step back from Dix, "Who?"

"The only person I know who's broken in and out of a secret government facility and gotten away. Multiple times. I just hope he gets the message in time." Alec said with resignation.

"_Who_?" Mole trailed off…

"X5-599."

Dix did as he was asked and Logan Cale appeared in the doorway of Command Center like he had never left it. He carried with him his laptop and as he crossed the threshold he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Alec wondered why he didn't just have his eyes lasered? After all, Logan couldn't stand weakness which was why he still utilized the exoskeleton. Maybe he thought people would see through his disguise. Alec shook his head, shaking the idle thoughts from it. That was the problem with having a mind that could multi-task and multi-process information. You could think about ten different things at once. "Logan!" Alec called out; surprised at the relief he could hear in his own voice.

Logan turned in the direction of the voice and Alec saw Logan spot his presence and begin walking towards him. Once Alec had Logan settled in a chair he regaled him with what had happened.

Logan glanced around at the teams dressed in black-ops gear, arming themselves. Then he looked at Alec and said, "I don't think charging in guns blazing is the answer. In any case they are interested in keeping Max alive for a while." Logan paused to study the relief in Alec's face.

"I know." Alec agreed, "But it helps to have you say it."

Logan nodded, "They must have had access to a transgenic corpse or their blueprints and were able to use any viable information they could glean from it. Now that they have a live one, they'll want to keep her alive for tests. Do you know if they've left the country with her?"

Alec sighed, "Yeah," he pulled out the map he had been studying. He indicated a red line that showed the course beginning with Max's assault outside Transgenic City to the helicopter launch pad where Max had been kidnapped and transported out of the country. "We have Alpha and Delta team preparing to move out. We will have them travel to Hawaii and then on to Japan. I'm trying to decide whether to get NSA sanction, but I'm sending them either way. We need to have contacts in the field." Both men were silent for a moment contemplating the dire situation they found themselves and worrying over the woman they loved. Alec went on, "We've secretly rebuilt three Blackhawks. They're stored in an underground facility we've built. They'll be flying out on them soon."

Logan looked taken aback, "How did you afford all this?"

Alec shrugged. "We had started work on them not long after the siege began. Max and I both thought we all should have escape options, in case the siege never made it to negotiations. The majority of us after Manticore kept the black market in business. We all had contacts. We slowly brought in the materials we needed." Alec shook his head at Logan, "we had months of nothing but time to fill; we spent it like any military imprisoned group would."

"Max never told me about this." Logan stated, a bit of hurt on his face.

"We would have had to run without you Logan. She would have kept this secret out of safety for both you and us. But I can tell you this…we would have put the movie _The Great Escape_ to shame." Alec smiled at his secret.

"I believe you." Logan looked down at the map, then back at Alec. "What else do you have at your disposal?"

Alec paused considering what to tell Logan, and then abruptly decided, "Anything the military has. We have a couple of tanks below, armored cars, one old military cargo plane. We have missiles, hover drones for reconnaissance. You name it. We even have some things we made ourselves. You know a lot of us work on weapons contracts for the government?" Alec looked to Logan for confirmation. When Logan nodded he went on, "Well we don't sell them anything we don't already have an answer for, 'know thy enemy.' Alec quoted and smiled. "Our underground facility connects all of T.C.'s buildings. In addition we have a medical facility, weapons storage, and a research base underground. We are prepared for whatever happens." Alec continued, tone dire "The question is what do we do? I want NSA sanction but what if they deny us? It might be better to ask forgiveness then permission…" Alec trailed off as his cell phone chirped. He pulled it out of the pocket and answered "Alec here."

Logan watched Alec's face fill with relief as he listened to the speaker, then Alec said "Alright. See you in 800 hours." Logan quirked an eyebrow at Alec, "And what was that about?"

Alec avoided Logan's gaze by looking at the floor. "I didn't tell you this immediately because I wasn't sure he'd get the message or if he'd decide to come through…"

"Who, Alec?" Logan asked trying to catch Alec's gaze. He had never seen the transgenic look so guilty. "Who?"

Alec finally lifted his eyes to the older man's. "Zack." Logan sat in shock. "He has the expertise we need to get her out." Alec paused. "And he has the dedication. I don't think I know anyone who has given as much as Zack has to keep Max safe. I know he isn't your favorite person…"

"That's putting it mildly." Logan stated, a glare beginning to form on his face. "You realize I won't be able to stay here while he's here."

Alec nodded. He understood. Zack had come back during the siege months. The siege had made world news. Even on the televisions in the Podunk town in Wyoming he had been staying. Zack hadn't shown immediately. But later into end of the first year of the siege he had shown up one day. It had been uncovered by Max that he had spent time putting things together on his own. As memories had returned he had tracked some of her siblings down which eventually lead him to T.C. Max had explained that he had false memories from Manticore. That they had implanted the order for him to kill Eyes Only. Zack had accepted it. It helped that he had received a fairly accurate rendering of his previous life through piecing together his memories with the help of Jondy and Zane who filled in the gaps. Because of this he had managed to contain his homicidal tendencies towards Logan during his Eyes Only cable hacks, but had made himself scarce whenever Logan was around much too both men's relief. "He'll be here in 800 hours."

"So you said." Logan replied, "Where is now?"

"Montana. He lives on his own. Stays in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He's dug in up there. He's only emerged twice that I know of since he left T.C. Once to help Max search for Brin and the other time was when Zane was put in the hospital from a mission that went sideways." Alec leaned against the table. "I need Zack here Logan."

Logan nodded. "Okay. What about the NSA. You were saying something about that before we were interrupted. They've been in contact right? They know the threat the Chinese pose. I think they would be willing to support you."

"Logan, I'm going to level with you. I want you to get Brooks on board with us. That way someone can go to the press and expose the plot behind transgenic implantation. Eyes Only may come in handy there. We will take care of NSA sanction for our operations. I'm hoping NSA will agree to hold the Chinese diplomat that has been lurking in the Washington Governor's mansion. The diplomat will need to be held for questioning. Zack's going to help me fine tune my plan to get Max out."

Logan let out a deep breathe. "You want a lot of things, Alec. I don't know if any of them are possible. I'll do what I can to help you."

"They have to be possible. Max's life may depend on it." Both men stared at each other for a few heartbeats. Then Alec turned and took out his phone, punching in the number he had for his NSA contact.

**A/N: Hope this chapter has you intrigued. I am beginning work on the next chapter so please be patient. I'd love a review. Please? **


End file.
